The present invention relates generally to mufflers particularly for use in the exhaust system of an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the invention is directed to a muffler having a low frequency resonance chamber.
Mufflers having a low frequency tuning chamber provided in the exhaust systems of passenger automobiles are used for efficiently damping exhaust noise in the low frequency range such as, for example, booming noise. However, in prior art devices having low frequency tuning chambers it has been found that damping of exhaust noise cannot be achieved over a wide range of frequencies.
Accordingly a principal aim of the present invention is to provide a muffler for an internal combustion engine which will efficiently damp exhaust noise over a wider range of frequencies.